Numerous entities including individuals and organizations utilize computing systems to conduct various transactions, such as transactions conducted over the Internet. These transactions can include commercial Internet transactions, which have been termed e-commerce transactions. Commercial transactions can include dealing directly with consumers, dealing directly with other organizations, and dealing indirectly with entities through channel partners. Managing the transactions can be a complicated and time-consuming effort. To facilitate the management of these transactions, unified software platforms have been developed that can be utilized by the organizations for implementation and management of commercial websites and the like.
The software platforms can control access to various features or aspects of the computing system, such as allowing management personnel to access administrative functions or allowing customers to access purchasing functions. For large scale systems that have a number of different types of users there can be a number of different types of access. As the scale grows and new types of users and roles are added to the system, management of the access can become increasingly more cumbersome.
The management of the access can include providing a text paragraph to elaborate a user-role relationship, which is reviewed and approved. A document team can then be provided with the text paragraph for transformation into a spreadsheet, which can result in the introduction of errors. These errors can cause the spreadsheet and the intended access to be out of sync.
The management of the access can also include testing of the access, whereby a tester logs in with each user, into each store, to verify each menu or action that is accessible. This can be a long, tedious and error prone process.
A need exists for a method and system of managing access in a computing system that allows for efficient design and testing of the access being provided. A need further exists for a method and system of managing access in a computing system that provides flexibility to developers in implementing the access control. A need yet further exists for a method and system of managing access in a computing system that makes testing results readily available.